The present invention relates generally to wearing apparel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sleeve holding device for garments such as shirts, jerseys and the like.
Players of certain sports, such as soccer and basketball, use sleeve holders to maintain the sleeves of a jersey, or like garment, in a rolled or gathered condition. The holders are received by the sleeves of the garment to hold the sleeves adjacent to the shoulders of a wearer. The sleeve holders give the wearer a sense of reduced encumbrance, which is desirable in a variety of sports. The securing of the garment sleeves adjacent the shoulders also increases exposure of the wearer""s skin thereby promoting endurance during play in hot-weather conditions.
The sleeve holder is received through either the neck opening of the garment or the associated arm opening. The opposite ends of the sleeve holder are then attached to each other such that the portion of the garment between the neck opening and associated arm opening, which includes the rolled or gathered sleeve, is encircled by the holder.
According to the present invention, there is provided a device for holding a sleeve of a garment in a rolled or gathered condition adjacent a wearer""s shoulder. The sleeve holding device includes an elongated body having opposite ends. The body includes a elastic core located within an interior defined by a cover. The elastic core has a relaxed length and a relatively longer stretched length in response to an applied tensile force.
The sleeve holding device includes first and second end attachment portions connected to the body portion. The end attachment portions are adapted for engagement with each other. The body cover defines a cross section that reduces in size between an intermediate part of the body and the opposite ends of the body.
According to one embodiment of the invention, the cover is attached to the core adjacent the opposite ends of the body while the core is held at its stretched length such that the cover defines gathered portions when the core is released to its relaxed length.
Preferably, the first and second end attachment portions support hook and loop portions of a hook and loop connector for releasable engagement between the end attachment portions.
According to a preferred embodiment, the body cover is made from a length of fabric material having opposite side edge portions secured to each other define a closed cross section. Preferably, the secured edge portions of the fabric material are located within the interior defined by the cover.